ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Already Seen
"Already Seen" is the fourteenth episode of season 1 of Final Fantasy Still. Story Bartz returns to the Rift town after spying on the Kuja and collecting some information from him, but no one greets him. At the Old Chaos Shrine, Kuja is dismayed by Sephiroth's inability to retrieve Terra from the imperial hands. Kuja criticizes Ultimecia's trust in Sephiroth and thinks that if he were in charge of time compression it would be done quickly. He then mocks Sephiroth in his inability to die permanently, being unaccepted by the afterlife itself. Sephiroth then defends himself that when he used the Mist the other guy managed to use it and enter Extension Mode, the information surprising Kuja. The blade wielder describes the man to Kuja who identifies him as a SeeD, someone that the sorceress mentioned was from her world. Kuja then heads to Ultimecia, intending to talk with her about the SeeD. At the Rift town, Bartz manages to find Zidane and says that he had a lot of work to do because it took Zidane a long time to get back. Zidane apologizes, but Bartz says it was just a joke. Noticing that something is off about the monkey-tailed boy, Bartz inquires him about it. Zidane then fills him on the situation. Meanwhile, Firion is overlooking the town. Firion reminisces on his past. In the Pandaemonium, he meets a confused Cloud towards whom he is suspecting to be working with the Emperor. Firion then attacks him, but Cloud swiftly overpowers him. Next memory takes him back to the Rift town, and promises him that they will work together to see their friends. Cloud is hesitant if there is anyone waiting for him and Firion assures him that certainly there is. The next few memories take place in Dream's End. The Warrior of Light warns him about mimics. Cloud asks the Warrior what is going on an he reveals that time compression is in the works and that different elements from different worlds either strengthen or resist it, and the group concludes that the sorceress's fall will revert things back to normal. In another memory a distressed Firion arrives at the place, surprised to see the Emperor alive. Learning from Warrior of Light that he had fought against the tyrant to take the Crystal he held, but not killing, angers the young rebel. Some time later after this memory, a long Firion thinks aloud how the Warrior of Light and Cloud ignore the Emperor and that will turn against them at the end. Back to reality, Bartz and Zidane continue their talk about Firion and the brunette remarks how the rebel leader sticks to his decision no matter what comparing it to promises that the protagonists usually do. These words spark an idea inside Zidane's mind and he decides to go after Squall, surprising Bartz. In the meantime, Squall wonders about the current situation and think about where he should head next. He reinforces his own drive to defeat Ultimecia as there is a girl who is waiting for him. Category:Final Fantasy Still season 1 episodes